Prince among the Pies
by Meddwl
Summary: One-shot. Legolas is entranced by a strange desert favored by the men of Laketown...


Yes, I know I am incorrigible, but the funniest one-shots keep popping into my head, so be patient yet a while longer. And everyone can use fluff in their lives. For those that haven't read my other stories, Erynel is my OC sister of Legolas.

* * *

 **Prince among the Pies**

* * *

Legolas called Greenleaf in Westron looked up from the large wooden table which he was leaning over. The Golden Prince's arms were coated from finger-tip to elbow with a soft white powder, his ordinarily neat and spotless garb also be-dusted with the fragrant flour while his long golden hair, the envy of many a foolish young _elleth_ lay under drifts of the snowy substance.

Scattered about on the worn surface were shallow metal pans without handle or grip, strange curiosities brought back by the prince from his latest journey to Laketown. The men of that place apparently favored an odd pastry baked in such pans that had captured the prince's attention.

Though Legolas was hardly young by mortal standards and had seen more than his share of battle, blood and death he remained one of the most light-hearted and tenaciously cheerful of all the Elves in the great forest. And it was an open secret that despite his honor, courage and sometimes irritatingly obstinate goodness (so considered by those who tried to slip a mean-spirited prank or nasty remark past him) that his heart was quite soft when it came to sweet things.

It had started long ago, quite literally in the depths of time (for humans) and sometime in the past (for the Elves who were not good at keeping track of flighty things like the passing of a few seasons) when the queen had given birth to a second child, a dark-haired, sweet-faced, bright-eyed ernilwen* and the valiant prince had been caught in her thrall.

The little princess had grown very fond of her dear older muindor and Legolas himself had been reduced from heroic warrior prince of the realm to a doting sibling who would go to any lengths to please his little sister. Though his duties were still performed admirably and on time all knew that his heart rested in a little green and silver draped room belonging to Erynel.

Her first word to the amused chagrin of the king and queen was La'sse which Legolas proudly (and rightly) assumed was his name. When she began to eat (like one of legendary perianeth children) the fond brother was only too happy to raid the kitchens for whatever dainty treats might please her.

In after years when the shadow had grown considerably upon the world and both found less time for simple conversation and silence both Legolas and Erynel would look back on those peaceful golden nights when the grown prince and his elfling sister sat together and talked and laughed while nibbling the best of Elven pastries.

The noise which drew the prince's attention from his delicate task was the silver sound of his sister's laughter. Stifling a groan he began cutting the ripe fruits that had been specially culled for his purpose.

Sweet wrinkled apples, tender strawberries still warm from the sun, bright plump cherries, all fell under the swift firm strokes of Legolas' knife. Erynel's laughter rang more clearly as she made for the kitchen door while the knife rose and fell in a blur of silver speed.

When the princess entered the task was all but complete, the shallow dishes were draped in a soft-buttery dough carrying in their bosoms the bright fruit while Legolas wove the remaining dough over the top with skillful fingers.

"What is this muindor nin?" asked the princess as she looked curiously at the warrior prince's culinary achievements.

"They are called pies by the men of Laketown sister mine" answered the prince as he playfully slapped a slender hand away from his meticulously cut fruit.

"Pies?" returned the princess as she avoided the slap and stole a strawberry.

"So I was told, they served them as desert after the great feast in Laketown, I thought to try my hand at them as a _surprise_ for a dear little elfling's begetting day."

"Would this _elfling_ be reaching her first millennium perhaps and have a dear and very exasperating older brother who…"

Erynel's sentence was cut off as she tried to dodge a handful of flour. Alas for both her cleanliness and pride the hand and eye of the best of the Greenwood archers did not fail and she was soon similarly coated as her brother.

When the falling flour subsided a bit the two fell to work finishing the pies which were carried to the oven by a triumphant Legolas. The enticing smell of browning pie crust and cooking fruit filled the great kitchen as the two raced each other in sweeping up the flour and washing the dirty cutting boards and bowls.

Erynel was on her knees stacking silver platters for the head cook while Legolas washed roasting pots by way of thanks for the use of the kitchen when Egnasfil, one of the less cheerful nobles found them. He glanced with barely concealed disapproval over the dirty forms of his prince and princess and wondered yet again what the Greenwood was coming too.

As he watched the twain tripped merrily to the great oven and pulled numerous flat round dishes from its depths and despite his disapproval he could to help but be drawn forward by the irresistible scent of the prince's pies.

* _Ernilwen_ , as far I can tell there is no word for princess so I made one up…

* * *

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other one-shots since I obviously can't pull author's notes on them. They each brighten my day...and boy have my days need brightening.

Shire Rose


End file.
